Zeta the Sorceress
- Genie= - Inflated= - Muscle= - Grape= - Frozen= - Swim 1= - Swim 2= - PJs= - Tied Up= - Squat= }} | gender = Female | species = Sorceress | debut = "Welcome to Zahramay Falls" | voice = Lacey Chabert|age =22 }}Zeta the Sorceress is the main antagonist in Shimmer and Shine. Zeta is Princess Samira's rival, who will do anything to become the most powerful person in Zahramay Falls. She is not very skilled at being evil. Her plans are always thwarted by the genies. Zeta hates being called a genie and is quick to correct people who mistake her for one. Her plans are almost always thwarted by Shimmer, Shine, and Leah. However, her own arrogance and ignorance can cause her to foil her own schemes as well. Despite the trouble she causes, the girls and Zac don't hold it against her and generally try to be friendly towards her when not foiling her schemes. Though she tends to be antagonistic towards Leah and her genies, she can be civil towards them at times and even work with them such when she finds herself and/or Nazboo in danger usually when her schemes backfire, which usually results in them saving her. Before becoming a sorceress, she was a genie-in-training under Empress Caliana along with Samira, whom Zeta befriended when she was a new student, though later quit school due to her jealousy of Samira and decided to become a sorceress instead, though despite her current rivalry with Samira is shown to cherish their past friendship as she held onto a feather pen Samira gave her when they first met along with a picture of the two of them together when they were both still friends. Zeta has green eyes and purple hair. As a sorceress, she wears green heels shoes and a dark blue train, with dark purple leggings that go down to her shins. As a genie, she wears blue glasses and a teal outfit. Her Zahramay Skies outfit consists of a bright neon green dragon-like train which is very similar to her regular blue train. Her hair is purple/dark blue with bangs hanging to the left side with braided hair at the back. Her leggings are the same, except they are a purple/blue color. She also wears green/teal studded fingerless gloves and green ballet shoes. Her swimsuit in "Freeze-amay Falls," "Waterbent," and other episodes is a purple sleeveless top with a teal skirt, purple panties beneath it, and open-toed sandals. Zeta does not appear in the first season. She debuts in "Welcome to Zahramay Falls." *Zeta inflates in "Potion Control" and "The Sorceress' Apprentice." *Zeta is the only character living in Zahramay Falls who is not a genie. *Zeta drives a flying scooter with a sidecar for Nazboo. *Zeta's voice actress, Lacey Chabert, previously provided the voice of Eliza on The Wild Thornberrys, and Meg on the first season of "Family Guy". * Zeta and Samira were once best friends when they were young. * She is often a bit rude or sarcastic. * In the episode, Zeta's Sister, it is revealed that she has a sister named Gigi who is a genie. *Later starting with the Zahramay Oceanea episodes, she would almost be nearly be a good person now that Uzma is set as the show's new main villain. Screenshots Shimmer-and-shine-Zeta-blue-swimsuit.png Shimmer-and-shine-Zeta-blue-swimsuit-feet.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress 3.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine LF.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine FF.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Freeze.png Zeta the Sorceress with Shimmer and Shine SOTB.png Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine SP.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Shimmer and Shine DP.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo DP Shimmer and Shine.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Dragon Pox Shimmer and Shine.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Sleepover Shimmer and Shine.png Zeta the Sorceress Sleepover Shimmer and Shine.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress Inflation.jpg Shimmer and Shine Roya the Peacock with Zeta and Nazboo.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Zeta the Sorceress 4.png Zeta the Sorceress Toss Shimmer and Shine.png SOTB Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress.png Zeta the Sorceress Crystal Ball Shimmer and Shine.png IMG_3686.PNG IMG_4245.JPG ezgif.com-video-to-gif (2).gif 3E20347C-2BA3-4A4B-B2E1-975EA8A4359F.jpeg BFDF8429-B73D-48DC-8F42-A24A903B2D3D.jpeg 53D6FDBF-0490-4CC3-A1D2-24B571A74732.jpeg F44D3EF2-EA6B-4E0F-A268-24F897178E26.jpeg 7927915F-2806-4A55-AAE2-1101E8A13CED.jpeg 22A01237-1835-4D8E-91C1-AECBD6D4247E.jpeg 471C715E-87F7-4708-ACD3-DAA0AA1A227E.jpeg 77F55107-F9F6-428E-9961-87B3D4292472.jpeg 7FD75B66-AE73-4B67-BB75-730E7FC7235B.gif ED410635-D368-4261-96B3-05007B21717B.jpeg 2D62A988-7FB7-47DB-BC37-265380CBEB79.jpeg C55F3920-B528-4113-8920-EEB02BF2C499.jpeg 0E4799E1-55FE-426A-B64F-92715F9AC67E.jpeg 536F474C-F182-4E9A-9C71-09E0611FD95D.jpeg AA65BC6D-ED8F-4DAA-8B96-64FE5AE0C036.jpeg EFD44FFA-9862-4E4D-BB2F-37ECBA4EB359.jpeg 486FCBBA-60A1-4ACA-BAB9-CD2B881F6D9C.jpeg F6833682-E2C0-43E6-B3E8-9C4B9174F5D4.jpeg 196FB945-7933-4091-9FE3-633949C8E75F.jpeg 351080AA-A4EE-4A92-A2B2-E937097E6BB9.jpeg 0F940524-AC95-4E16-9F0D-6971B82D5D76.jpeg F3AAC03B-8A1C-485C-905D-DC1D560EC257.jpeg 8D4AFD2B-AD04-4917-AF8D-30A4F6387A66.jpeg 5D85DA82-8E2F-4DE6-B6F9-52502CC9A6B1.jpeg B6A30226-7E30-4334-81C7-737738D080DD.jpeg 75A9092F-9BAB-4D05-93EB-2DEB9000DAA1.jpeg C4AA2870-C981-40FA-B093-E217E99DBC0D.jpeg 915CBFB8-F099-446B-A631-6B0B5F417A50.jpeg 9389F766-3CF4-44FE-8399-D9AD76E1EC81.jpeg 2EC8C998-10FC-4058-ACF7-9099909ACF24.jpeg EC3733AE-4E1E-44C6-8CE3-B4610887BA5E.jpeg 608DED6F-34EE-4BB6-BD13-14E66AA5FEE8.jpeg 5E58F29E-1433-4BF6-B69C-0BAE63CF0E53.jpeg 5FACA58D-7F26-4F35-9F21-C504FE9870E9.jpeg EB46132A-7DAC-4BA0-9E49-D0C5015585F3.jpeg 2778E0FF-A7FC-4B7C-B81C-49CA2CADE927.jpeg 1B590419-BBD5-4193-8CE4-4CD83035900D.jpeg 3A470902-D925-4627-B080-C8E5C8420497.jpeg 2F57BE30-2672-4821-8878-0B09A4BE7818.jpeg DA36B604-9065-4DC8-A9E4-388CC2A3AE32.jpeg A1CC3736-7C29-4802-BCBC-B3DDE52CE720.jpeg 34D0961C-9DBA-4341-91B8-B9E7AFFA0BB7.jpeg F13EDA7D-400C-49C4-BF0B-5F9785825B4C.jpeg 062E6FA3-7DB9-4C4E-9EAB-C743785BE456.jpeg 85D2A7D6-2D7B-4DD4-AAE4-C8198D6064FB.jpeg 70A2408D-7CE5-417A-B0D9-B5E111CC47F8.jpeg F5AA7972-FE9C-4B82-8C97-EEEE3619C068.jpeg F1155121-3758-41B4-BF27-30D9EB9ED68D.jpeg 08CBA972-4168-43C1-8C8B-343737E0BBB0.jpeg 0F1160C9-9333-4664-9026-3E93426F76E8.jpeg 5962E5F9-52FD-42C4-B4E3-DB9E4B756D60.jpeg CB2D01E8-5E1D-46D6-A910-03310783C4B5.jpeg 5A29BE9C-C0C0-4055-B4F8-C85A46B7F992.jpeg A90ABD13-2051-44AC-A29E-34EAAD8C2BDE.jpeg E4784B1F-C4C1-4EB7-9D84-B1FF041CE003.jpeg 14370566-FDE2-45AF-B059-471CE67C88C4.jpeg 9CD20278-A811-487E-9CE2-6C65B4DA9DA4.jpeg 2F36C05C-06A8-478B-983A-CD5CAD21E8FB.jpeg 1485F017-3A6E-4ED7-8D82-DB8E4691D6EF.jpeg 996B306C-8E42-45B4-9D10-5A3380DAC988.jpeg ABAFEB85-C02D-414A-84E8-EDF1C9261640.png 6F451725-62A6-4594-814F-2A21BDD5B37D.jpeg 6987B58F-E397-42D9-A8E9-6538E6E12B19.jpeg E1D086C9-EB6B-4B4C-9A43-8EE10AB7121F.jpeg 8CB1150F-481B-4258-B576-E5E9F53B304D.jpeg 5AA7C4DD-635F-4624-9025-64B4A407686D.jpeg E4B118C5-417C-43A9-AB70-57436BE1F807.jpeg E64BE3A0-2C94-4704-A8FA-EB85DFB1350B.jpeg 8832DC8E-C363-4B94-B73B-66DA60EAD86E.jpeg 5C7DF69C-047E-48FE-B63F-ADB55995A394.jpeg 56827E97-79A3-4ACC-A951-AE6F0BCB7186.jpeg 8B44EA50-B879-4D00-A4FD-022F7AF66230.jpeg BA55FF63-B951-47D2-A364-661AD1FF926B.jpeg B7B4F060-DE96-45F4-89BD-FCDC53BD12CC.png 046A4A29-1DFA-48EE-A818-F72AE1FC69C9.jpeg 0D752275-94D4-4866-808E-0677919189AA.jpeg C6562D80-D555-4C25-A431-F35AC63D956E.jpeg 9FED6265-94BD-4FEB-9485-5E708472DBAC.jpeg D736CBE4-B18D-480D-9816-9D4E0A401EE2.jpeg 58E24398-DB6C-45A2-BCD1-3B279DE26F2F.jpeg 1B406D62-B391-4F6B-94F4-01BB4E42926F.jpeg 0DC7CDB6-4FF1-49C2-AD64-5D3B236F4064.jpeg EBFE073D-23AA-481D-BF85-0D68102B8C3F.jpeg 3AF0E46F-6779-4037-BA90-34C865A60A4B.png AC1061D5-C370-4B94-B3AE-55AE7516797C.jpeg 472E9D9D-4791-45EB-BB35-A671B36D4D9F.gif 8995384B-AE2A-4711-9632-C9E6C81C55D0.gif 2938B04B-3505-432B-BA16-C3811C9EDD1A.jpeg 00186CB5-9DD4-4382-9458-68F0E2D450E6.jpeg CA1E4048-2B9F-4D07-BE6A-985424559C01.jpeg CAE7D992-B4B6-4779-A835-F98AE142FAD6.jpeg Shimmer-and-shine-Gigi-8.png 9C4D1A47-388B-45B3-866B-3CECDAC4F713.jpeg C3D9D7D3-DB8D-4188-A95D-5312EEE7AE56.jpeg F26A558B-5A79-40AF-B077-15F9FD1B623F.jpeg 110AFAE9-0DA5-4506-B8A7-1B703F7F063E.jpeg A19EC17C-57C3-4E74-A76C-E8EE8E92CC47.jpeg BB7D6863-BD0D-4286-A2D7-22C0E6A56E8C.jpeg 222DAA0A-DFE2-4D30-8949-0DFB04DDD473.jpeg E511A935-4A09-4872-957D-E2CC3B481AE5.jpeg F55D3880-DD8D-4F7D-9D25-192EF4992BEB.jpeg Official Art & Renders Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo 2015 Production Sketch - Shimmer and Shine.jpg Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Coloring Page.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Icons Shimmer and Shine.png Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Motorcycle.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress on Motorcycle.png Zeta the Sorceress Sprites from Shimmer and Shine Carpet Racing Game.png Shimmer-and-Shine-Zeta-the-sorceress-and-Tala.png Other Shimmer_and_shine_Zeta_inflation_blimp.jpg TheBigRoundGuy shimmer and shine zeta inflation.jpg shimmer and shine zeta inflation weight gain.jpg Shimmer_and_shine_Zeta_the_sorceress_bikini_Official_Art.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Villains